Farming
Crops You can collect fruits and seeds from a plant by pressing gather (stand close to the plant, hold your mouse over the spot so that the white marker appears and press R or middle mouse button). The seeds can be planted on prepared ground by equipping them in your main hand slot (link). You have to use a hoe to prepare grass and forest floor for planting, on rocky or sandy floor farming is not possible. Growth Some crops can only grow in certain temperature zones. Your character will refuse to plant seeds that will not grow at all. In that case a message is displayed in the chat. Growth times Growth Time Planted crops will take time to grow depending on several factors The warmer regions near the coast provide faster plant growth than the cold mountains. Spring is generally the best time to start planting and late autumn the worst as winter is coming for sure. Each plant grows at an individual speed, so even if two plants of the same kind are planted at the same time, they can be ripe at slightly different points. The weather will alter growth rates as plants will grow slower when the sun doesn't shine much for a few days. If you plant a crop where it does not grow naturally it might even refuse to grow at all when the temperatures fall too low. Yield If a crop is ripe you can gather its fruits and seeds in the same way you gather berries at the coast, see Controls Some crops will sometimes give you higher quality fruits that can be used to craft high quality meals. The night’s cold or a period of bad weather might kill your grown plants. Seasons also influence your crops. You should plant your crops in spring to get an optimal growth-rate. Make sure to keep an eye out for dead plants in autumn and do not waste seeds by planting new ones when it is too late in the year. Some plants like tomatoes and beans will give you unlimited yields as long as they are not destroyed by cold. Even though they are probably the easiest source of food near the coast, they can be tricky to use further up in the lands. As they take a lot longer to grow to a size where they start to give fruit, their effectiveness varies strongly on how long they survive after the first few yields. You might lose your whole contingent to a few days of bad weather in the mountains and remain with less seeds than you started. Farm animals Not all animals can be bred as farm animals Chicken Chickens come in the form of white roosters (m), brown hens (f) and little yellow chicks. *Roosters want to keep away from other roosters. *Hens want to stay around their favorite rooster. *Chicks want to stay around a hen. Sources Chickens can be hunted in the woods or bred in a chicken pen (except in the winter, when they do not get children). Breeding To start breeding you can gather a few eggs from wild chickens and start a breeding task in your chicken pen. Hens will start breeding on their own if a rooster is around. Alternatively you can also catch wild chicken with a lasso and put them in a gated animal pen with a chicken pen inside, or just put a chicken pen where they live naturally. A brood will not grow larger than 10 chickens. Depending on what you want to gain from your chickens you might have to decide for a different combination of how many roosters, hens and chicks you want to keep at a given time. Resources Chickens are a source for several goods, they drop normal meat when killed and even high quality meat when killed as young adults. They drop feathers when killed and sometimes when walking around. Hens lay eggs from spring to autumn if a rooster is around. Sometimes they lay in their pen and sometimes on the ground, so keep an eye out for eggs around their space. Chickens will consume the grass around the pen and need to be provided with a lot of wheat seeds if they don’t have grass available. So you might want more roosters to spread out the brood to a larger area. Environment Chicken love to live where it is warm but not too warm, they are quite tolerant though, so best keep them in a mild climate and they should be good. They will need less food when in an ideal surrounding. Note that this is also dependent on seasons and weather so it might vary from time to time. Sheep Sheep come in the form of horned rams (m), non-horned ewes (f) and small lambs. *Rams want to keep away from other rams. *Ewes want to stay around their favorite ram. *Lambs want to stay around an ewe. Sources Sheep can be hunted in the grasslands or bred in a sheep pen. Breeding Breeding To start breeding you have to catch at least one ewe and ram with a lasso and put them in a gated animal pen with a sheep trough inside. They will start breeding on their own in the next spring, every ewe that has a ram around might bear a lamb. Alternatively you can just put a sheep trough next to their natural grassland patch and they might adopt it on their own. A herd will not grow larger than 10 sheep. Depending on what you want to gain from your sheep, you might have to decide for a different combination of how many rams, ewes, and lambs you want to keep at the time. Resource Resources Sheep are a source for several goods. They drop normal meat when killed and even high quality meat when killed as young adults. They drop wool when killed and sometimes when walking around in autumn. They drop soft hide when killed. Sheep will consume the grass in their space around the trough and need to be provided with a lot of carrots if they do not have any left. So you might want more rams to spread out the herd to a larger area. Environment Sheep love to live where it is cool but not too cold and they are not very tolerant, so best keep them somewhere near the frostline. They will need less food when in an ideal surrounding. Note that this is also dependent on seasons and weather, so you might need to resettle them in spring and autumn. More Animals Several more farm animals are planned including charmful work animals like donkeys and oxen, more bustling livestock like pigs and cows and lovely pets like cats and dogs. All with their own uses and challenges. Category:Guides